AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Un encuentro casual entre Albert y Candy, despertara en ellos un sentimiento que ni ellos mismos saben que esta allí y a pesar de que ella tiene su vida planeada, y de que él no quiere volverse a enamorar no podrán evitar caer en los lazos del amor..
1. Chapter 1

Extrañas cosas, que vivimos tú y yo, extrañas cosas que

El tiempo no olvido, aún están presentes, aún siguen latente

En mis recuerdos y en mi corazón.

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Albert era un gran empresario trabajaba por su cuenta en la bolsa y en la banca, tenía 32 años pero ya nada le agradaba en la vida, sus ganas de vivir habían desaparecido, su esperanza su fe no le quedaba nada. Para no aburrirse en sus ratos libres hacía de voluntario en el departamento de bomberos número 18 de New York, ya que su hermano menor trabajaba allí y tenía más tiempo de pasar con él, era la única familia que le quedaba en la vida y a pesar de ser un poco metido y fastidioso lo adoraba con su vida.

Ese sábado había estado ayudando allí cuando sonó la alarma de incendios el jefe Michael Matew no estaba en esos momentos sin pedir autorización ni nada, Albert decidió ir junto con su hermano y otros miembros a ayudar al llegar al edificio el incendio era tal, que no podían ni pasar, algunos bomberos entraron y casi salen asfixiados al final pudieron controlar el flagelo, pero sus compañeros tuvieron que recibir atenciones médicas.

La semana siguiente su hermano le comunico que el jefe estaba furioso y que lo esperaba en la oficina en ese momento.

Al entrar en el despacho del capitán mayor vio su semblante augurando que no le esperaba nada bueno.

-Toma asiento Williams, yo sé que este año no ha sido fácil para ti, por eso cuando me pediste que te dejara quedarte como voluntario acepte con gusto al igual que tu hermano aprendes rápido Andrew pero eso no te da el derecho de pasar sobre mí en mí estación aquí yo soy el jefe, además de llevarte los camiones, te llevaste al personal arriesgando la vida de tu hermano y de tus propios compañeros es imperdonable lo que hiciste yo no puedo pasar por alto una falta tan grave como esta si te quieres morir, si ya no quieres nada por la vida, no arrastres a los demás contigo ten un poco de consideración.

-Señor yo sé que cometí un gran error pero no me quite el poder venir aquí como voluntario, es lo único que me alienta a seguir ayudar a los demás.

-lo siento Albert tendrás que pagar por tus errores por lo que quedarás suspendido por un mes, no quiero verte ni que te acerques por aquí. Piensa muchacho ya es hora de que pienses bien tu futuro y que la vida continua a pesar de los problemas y dificultades.

Albert salió más deprimido de lo que estaba y se dirigió al departamento que compartía con su hermano este último año, tantas cosas habían pasado, tantas cosas había perdido.

Candy White estaba lista para celebrar el matrimonio de su mejor amiga Annie Britter se conocían desde la infancia y era una amistad que había sobrevivido a pesar de los años, y por supuesto era la dama de amor, iba llegando a la iglesia cuando todos le preguntaban por su amiga decidida, fue a buscarla por todos lados, cuando la encontró llorando en el baño.

-¿Qué te pasa Annie el novio ya está impaciente?

-No pudo hacerlo Candy no puedo dar este paso, el matrimonio es algo muy serio, y a pesar de que he soñado con esto tanto tiempo no puedo evitar estar nerviosa, yo sé que soy una tonta, yo amo a Archie, pero no puedo dar un paso tan importante como este.

-Claro que podrás amiga claro que podrás, recuerda que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro, solo son miedos como toda novia, tienes que ser fuerte porque si no me vas a hacer llorar y recuerda que después sigo yo, Terry ya me dio el anillo para casarnos, y quiero que tú también estés apoyándome ese día y estés a mi lado para apoyarme. Vamos que el novio está muy nervioso pensando que lo vas a dejar plantado.

-Después de sentirse mejor las dos amigas echaron a reír la ayudo a ponerse linda de nuevo y como toda buena amiga y dama de honor estuvo acompañándola en el trayecto de la ceremonia, y allí estaba Archie esperándola al final de la iglesia deseaba tanto que llegara su boda rápido, pero Terry era un hombre tan ocupado todos los días se la pasaba viajando por asuntos de negocios aquí y haya.

La fiesta fue sencilla pero hermosa nunca había visto a su amiga tan feliz, y esperaba en lo futuro que ella pudiera alcanzar también esa dicha, ya todo estaba planeado su futuro donde iban a vivir, solo faltaba que se pusieron de acuerdo en la fecha de la boda.

Después de tantos días de no verlo Terry al fin llego de viaje.

Después de contarle con lujo de detalle sobre la boda de Annie donde él no pudo asistir, estuvieron hablando sobre su futuro.

-Terry ya tienes una fecha.

-Sacando mis cuentas yo creo que nos estaremos casando después de dos años, pero no te preocupes eso nos dará tiempo para hacer todo lo que tenemos planeado la casa, en Londres en el mejor barrio. ¿Quieres verla aquí tengo los catálogos no es hermosa?

Candy pensó que era la casa más hermosa que hubiera visto en la vida, y estaba segura que sería muy feliz con Terry.

-Mañana voy a cenar con Annie, al fin llego de su luna de miel, y se reintegra al trabajo, nos vamos a reunir en mi bar restaurante favorito para organizarnos sobre el nuevo libro que estoy escribiendo Como salir de una ruptura que te parece el título.

-Me parece excelente mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se levantaba a realizar una llamada.

Mientras tanto un sábado al otro lado de la ciudad

–No puede ser pensaba Stear, no puede ser que todavía este aquí sentado un sábado frente al televisor.

-¿Albert hasta cuando vas a pasar los sábados sentado frente al tele? Vamos salgamos hermano, no te hace bien estar aquí sin hacer nada, ven vamos.

- Déjame en paz Stear el hecho de que seas mi hermano menor, no tienes que decirme que tengo que hacer con mi vida.

-No seas necio, date un baño que te invitare a almorzar como en los viejos tiempos.

-Tú me invitas a almorzar eso sí que es un milagro.

-Ejem bueno te dije que te invitaba a almorzar no que yo iba a pagar.

Eran las tres de la tarde de un sábado Candy estaba esperando a su amiga en su restaurant favorito llevaba como 20 minutos de retraso pero conociéndola bien ya era habitual en ella.

-Annie que gusto verte, ya pedí por ti me dio mucha hambre mientras te esperaba.

-Ay no Candy no otra vez esas ensaladas horrorosas yo no soy caballo me gustaría una gran hamburguesa.

-Sabes que Terry es vegetariano y no les gusta que coma nada que sea carne y esas cosas, y es mi novio entiéndeme tengo que aceptar sus creencias.

Se pusieron a reír y a charlar sobre los detalles de su luna de miel, y después a organizarse sobre la información que necesitaban para su nuevo libro.

Al otro lado del restaurant comían una enorme hamburguesa Albert y su hermano.

-Que te dije Albert este lugar es hermoso acogedor, y sobre todo hacen las mejores hamburguesas de toda la ciudad.

-Sí si lo que tú digas Stear, pero como en silencio por favor.

-Mira Albert que bellezas las que están en aquella mesa, quiero que veas mis dotes de seductor, iré hacía allá a presentarme pero por favor, no te vayas a ir, quiero que me veas cuando acepten salir conmigo.

-Está bien estaré justo aquí.

Con determinación camino hacía aquella dos damas.

-Buenas tardes bellas damas, quieren conocer al empresario más guapo de toda la ciudad, y que además los fines de semana realiza labor voluntaria como bombero. Miren esta justamente allá.

Al voltearse su hermano se lo había vuelto a hacer, ya no estaba donde lo dejo.

-Lo siento dijo la rubia me llama mi novio Annie voy afuera a atender la llamada.

-¿Y tú pregunto todo seductor Stear?

-Lo siento estoy casada dijo Annie mostrando su anillo.

-Siempre tengo mala suerte se quejaba Stear sentándose en la mesa de Annie.

************************************************* Albert estaba afuera, ya se tenía conocido el truco de su hermano para presentarle alguna conquista, como si el no pudiera conocer alguna dama por sus propios medios. Se lo tenía bien merecido quedar como tonto mientras el salía fuera del restaurant a tomar aire.

Se había quedado embelesado observando una moto Harley Davidson le encantaban incluso el tenía una pero hace un año que no la usaba. Estaba tan concentrado mirando hacía la moto que no observo a la rubia que caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba con su novio

Cuando pensó que era el tiempo necesario para volver adentro, justamente ella terminaba su llamada telefónica.

Y entonces sucedió chocaron de frente mientras el hacía en intento por entrar y ella por moverse, era muy gracioso verlos, el intentaba hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar y ella se movía justamente del mismo lado esto les causo mucha gracias a ambos que soltaron la risa al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento dijo ella entre risas, nunca sé para qué lado tengo que moverme en esta situación.

-Sí lo mismo digo yo- sonrío el rubio.

-Esta es una Harley Davidson pregunto.

-Sí, disculpa la pregunta como sabes tanto de moto.

-Es que el año pasado hice un artículo sobre ellas en la revista donde trabajo y se me todo sobre ellas las marcas y todo ¿es tuya?

-No, solo la estaba admirando yo tengo una pero hace mucho que no la uso.

-pues deberías sonrío la rubia mientras su amiga salía a buscarla para marcharse.

-Hasta luego debo irme

-Sí que pases muy bien fue un placer chocar contigo.

En ese momento llegabas su hermano también ya veo que hiciste química con la rubia.

-Nada que ver, ya no puedo tener una charla amable con alguien, además no viste el enorme anillo que lleva en su mano de seguro y está a punto de casarse.

-sí pero eso no quiere decir que no te guste.

-Ah cállate vámonos mejor.

-¿Y ese quién era? Pregunto Annie

-No sé, chocamos por accidente.

-mmmm, parecían grandes amigos.

-Tú y tus exageraciones, solo conversábamos un poco sobre la moto, además no viste el enorme anillo de casado que llevaba en su mano, seguro que tiene esposa e hijos, yo no estoy para esas cosas, después de dos años me casaré con Terry.

-Bueno, bueno no más decía mientras reían divertida.

A pesar de los intentos de su hermano por sacarlo de la depresión, Albert seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, sin querer expresarlos y sin querer nada por la vida, trabajaba de lunes a viernes como un ser mecánico pero los fines de semana no había poder humano que lo sacará de su casa, y ahora más después de haber sido suspendido como voluntario. Ese sábado fue precisamente al departamento a recoger todas sus cosas, aunque le quedaban pocas semanas para que se le terminara su castigo había decidido no volver más a ser voluntario suficiente con todo lo que había pasado ese último año. Mientras recogía sus cosas apareció otra vez su hermano Stear.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos una noche de chicos y nos emborrachamos hasta el amanecer?

-Ya te he dicho ciento de veces que no estoy de ánimo.

-¿Todo el tiempo dices lo mismo hasta cuando vas a sufrir por algo que no puedes cambiar? Yo sé que extrañas a Megan yo también lo hago, pero ella ya no está, y tú no puedes hacer nada, la vida continua, debes seguir tu camino y no aferrarte al pasado, hasta cuando destruyes de tu vida.

Albert sintió como una cuchillada por la espalda como podía su propio hermano expresarse así de los sentimientos que él aún tenía por ella, esos sentimientos que lo hacían desear morirse cada día por no tenerla. La rabia se apodero de todo su ser y con toda sus fuerzas lo tomo del cuello hasta que lo empujo contra los archivadores donde guardaba sus cosas y con voz amenazante le dijo.

-¡No quiero que te metas en mi vida nuevamente! Me entiendes y ni si te ocurra decirme como debo vivir, es mi problema y no el de nadie más. O la próxima vez me olvidare que eres mi hermano menor.

Y salió furioso a caminar por las calles, ya la noche estaba en el cielo, y el necesitaba despejar la mente, aclarar sus ideas, sabía que debía salir adelante pero no sabía cómo, que haría para vivir la vida sin ella.

Sábado por la noche Candy se preparaba para darse un relajante baño tenía todo preparado, había puesto especies y rosas en la bañera, unas velas aromáticas alrededor del cuarto de baño incluso las había colocado alrededor de la ventana, y de la sala es más las velas las había colocado en casi toda la casa, esperaba tener una noche romántica con Terry que llegaba de viaje esa noche, cuando ya estaba con la bata de baño, sonó el teléfono y subió las escaleras al piso superior cuando escucho la voz tan conocida para ella supo que todo su esfuerzo era inútil.

Esa llamada significaba que él estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de allí.

-Hola Candy amor lo siento, estoy todavía en Chicago no pude viajar hoy, sé que debes estar molesta te prometí que esta noche pasaríamos una velada romántica, pero lamentablemente la reunión con los nuevo socios no salió como esperaba y tengo que quedarme hasta mañana. Espero puedas entenderme.

Que le podía decir Candy, como le podía explicar que se sentía sola, que pocas se veían es más ella desearía ser en esos momento los clientes nuevos para poder pasar más tiempo con él. Pero de su boca solo salió.

-no te preocupes Terry yo entiendo es tu trabajo lo dejamos para otra noche. Quería seguir hablando pero escucho un ruido un objeto que se caía al piso.

-Debo de colgar te llamo mañana.

Se dirigió a la planta baja y lo que observaron sus ojos era algo increíble, la cortinas, los muebles todo estaba ardiendo en llamas, intento bajar por las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero fu imposible el fuego lo estaba consumiendo todo. De pronto empezó a sentir que le faltaba la respiración el monóxido de carbono ingresaba a sus pulmones provocándole tos, y dificultad para respirar subió al segundo piso, pero no tenía escapatoria no había modo de salir de allí, se imaginó morir de la peor forma quemada dentro de su propia casa. Por instinto de supervivencia subió por la escalera del piso superior que daban a una especie de azotea o terraza, la tos no paraba ya su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas el ultimo pensamiento que vino a su menta antes de desmayarse fue el de que no quería morir, era tan joven y tenía todavía tantas cosas por hacer.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de New York envuelto en sus pensamientos, Albert diviso el fuego que salía desde una casa, y como todo un buen ciudadano además de las clases y del año que llevaba como bombero voluntario, le sirvieron para que votara su mochila saltara la cerca y se acercara a esa casa en llamas, intento entrar por la puerta a pesar de que no llevaba ningún equipo o vestimenta apropiada, pero no pudo todo estaba en vuelto en llamas, en lo alto de la casa, pudo divisar a una persona que estaba en lo alto, y al final termino por desmayarse, él tenía que hacer algo solo le quedaban pocos minutos antes de que el fuego consumiera todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió por la escalera de incendio salto y ya se encontraba a los lados de la víctima era una mujer la tomo entre sus brazos, mientras la bajaba por la escalera de incendio, a lo lejos puedo divisar la ambulancia y los bomberos que llegaban al depositarla en el suelo le limpio el rostro, sucio de negro ella tosió, y abrió los ojos y dijo.

-¡Eres mi héroe! Antes de volver a desmayarse.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola chicas nuevo fic gracias de antemano por sus críticas y comentarios. Saludos.

CONTINUARÁ….

Un nuevo fic espero les guste gracias por los comentarios críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas..


	2. Chapter 2

Ha sido imposible sacarte de mí ser.

Aún llevo guardado tus deseos en mi piel.

Y en cada parte mía y en el silencio más profundo

Escucho tu voz.

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Hace más de una hora que la había llevado a la chica que rescato al Hospital y todavía no tenía noticias de ella, pero era lógico, cuando se está expuesto al humo por tantos minutos es normal que la persona se intoxique y pierda el conocimiento él lo sabía muy bien, había visto esto ciento de veces, tal vez estaría inconsciente por varios días, tal vez el humo haya quemado sus cuerdas vocales, y le costará hablar, rogaba y esperaba que estuviera bien, se notaba que era una muchacha joven, el había arriesgado su vida por salvarla, pero ese era su deber, ese era su obligación como ser humano y como bombero voluntario, no dejaría que pasara otra vez, que una vida inocente se muriera, si estuviera en sus manos, haría todo lo posible, por evitar otra tragedia.

Después de varios minutos sin tener noticias, se paseaba ya desesperado de un lado a otro caminaba por la sala de espera del Hospital esperando y esperando que alguien le confirmará si la muchacha se encontraba bien, para poder irse tranquilo. Un doctor salió y se acercó a él.

-Usted es familiar de ella.

-No, yo soy quien la rescato, ¿Cómo está?

-Sus signos vitales están estable, pero inhalo mucho humo, esta inconsciente y estoy seguro que seguirá así por varios días más, aunque el humo no afecto a los pulmones ni a sus cuerdas vocales, si llegaron hasta lo más profundo por eso es necesario que pase, varios días aquí, mientras se recupera, usted como bombero sabe cómo son estas cosas, poco a poco, irá despertando pero estará bien.

-Puedo verla antes de irme.

-Debido que usted no es su familiar, no debería pero como gracias a su persona ella esta con vida le concedo 10 minutos.

-Gracias Doctor.

Al llegar a su habitación ella dormía profundamente, los recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a su mente, hace un año atrás, pero no quiso pensar en eso ahora, estaba con tubos por doquier, con un suero en su mano derecha, sus cabellos rubios, ensortijado y algunos quemados por el fuego, algunos moretones y raspones en su frente y rostro, tal vez producto de intentar ponerse a salvo. Se alegraba tanto que pronto se recuperaría. Estuvo observándola por un buen rato hasta que una enfermera ingreso a la habitación.

-Usted es el héroe.

-Yo solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-No lo creo, hay tantas personas que hubiera pasado de largo sin importarle si la persona que estaba adentro moría o vivía. Usted ha sido como un ángel para ella.

-Tengo que retirarme, tome aquí traigo su chaqueta espero que se la devuelva en cuanto se recupere, estoy segura que lo hará. Mañana vendré a visitarla para ver cómo sigue.

Pasaron dos día más y la rubia no despertaba, Albert trataba de pasar todos los días un rato para ver su evolución, pero últimamente se le estaba haciendo imposible poder estar tranquilo la noticia de que él había salvado a Candy White, así dijeron los noticieros que se llamaba, se propagaron como pólvora, hasta que un día la enfermera le sugirió que ya no volviera, porque estaban periodistas y noticieros, intentando conseguir una entrevista. Y así lo hizo se despidió de ella, y con todo su corazón deseo que ella se recuperara del todo y que no quedará secuelas, del incendio. Al cabo de los días ya había vuelto a su triste vida entre el trabajo y la rutina de estar sentado frente al televisor sin hacer nada, en cuanto a la estación de bomberos no regreso, se había prometido así mismo que no volvería a aquel lugar, aunque fuera lo único que le apasionaba en la vida. Su hermano intentaba por todos los medios sacarlo del apartamento en que vivían pero con éxitos nulos. Así que se resignaba y se sentaba a su lado a mirar tv o salía con amigos.

Candy sentía su cabeza pesada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía es como si estuvieran pesados y volvía a cerrarlos, escuchaba voces a su alrededor, personas hablando pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar ni siquiera para mover su mano, después de un profundo sueño, lentamente abrió los ojos, y se fijó que estaba en una habitación de un Hospital pero que hacía allí, si la última vez estaba en su casa, hablando con su novio, la cabeza le dolía mucho y el pecho también pudo distinguir a Terry sentada junto a ella en la cama, pero de nuevo la obscuridad la envolvió y se rindió al cansancio. Tendrían que pasar algunos días más para que Candy al fin pudiera abrir los ojos por completos y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado que su casa estaba quemada y que gracias a la vida del chico que la salvo estaba viva.

Pudo reconocer a Terry otra vez sentado junto a ella.

-Terry deseo tomar agua.

-¡Candy que alegría que estés despierta!

-Sí parece que hubiera dormido horas, cuanto tiempo llevo aquí.

-Candy no te acuerdas de nada el incendio fue el jueves y hoy estamos domingo.

-No puedo creerlo llevo más de tres días durmiendo, y tu trabajo que haces aquí.

-Nada es más importante que ti, además después de lo que te paso Candy, si no fuera por ese bombero, tal vez estarías muerta, y yo estando tan lejos, mi deber era cuidarte y protegerte, casi te pierdo y no quiero que vuelva a pasar, deseo casarme contigo lo más pronto posible. Que te parece en agosto.

-Pero Terry solo falta un mes, y los preparativos y todo.

-Lo solucionaremos Candy lo más importante es que quiero formalizar nuestra relación cuanto antes.

-Yo también Terry, que suerte que estés aquí. Y se dieron un abrazo.

Paso otro día más en el Hospital la vino a visitar su mejor amiga Annie y su esposo. Y uno que otro conocido y amigo.

Necesitaba buscar al chico que le había salvado la vida, tenía que ir hasta la estación donde trabajaba, la amable enfermera que la atendió, le dijo que su héroe la había visitado diariamente los primeros días, pero debido a la prensa ella le pidió que no volviera más, además de todo le dijo que era muy apuesto como si a ella le interesará esas cosas, ella no tenía más ojos que para su novio Terrence y pronto se iban a casar, ya lo había decidido buscaría a ese bombero cuando se encontrará recuperada del todo.

A la mañana siguiente le dieron de alta en el Hospital y con los saludos de la enfermera que la atendió. Se dirigió a su nuevo apartamento en compañía de su novio.

-Candy esto es todo lo que se salvó del incendio le señalo a Candy un rato después de estar instalándose en su nueva hogar.

Ella miro la pequeña caja de cartón con pocos objetos de ella, su laptop, una foto de su padre, entre otras cosas.

-No puede ser Terry, esta pequeña caja es lo único que me queda.

-Sí Candy pero eres una chica con suerte, estas con vida y eso es lo que importa.

Siguió hurgando en la caja, y encontró una cámara fotográfica, tenía tanto tiempo que no la usaba, tanto que ya ni se acordaba porque había dejado de usarla, claro se recordó después de la muerte de su padre, no había querido volver a usarla, porque este era un regalo de él, empezó a tomarle fotos a Terry y este no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el parque? Y me pongo a estrenar que el regreso de mi cámara, nos comemos un helado mientras paseamos de la mano.

-Ah no Candy, tu sabes que no me gustan esos paseos al aire libre, el sol, el viento, en mi cara, puede dañar mi piel, además de que tengo que trabajar en mi laptop. Pero ve tú anda te hará bien dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-Está bien, aburrido le decía Candy mientras le sacaba la lengua antes de irse por la puerta.

Se preguntaba si se llevarían bien una vez casado, ella y Terry es que eran tan diferentes, él era vegetariano y ella moría por una hamburguesa repleta de carne, le encantaba la vida al aire libre, los paseos, por el parque, la vida tranquila, mientras él estaba en todo su esplendor en fiestas y reuniones de ejecutivos.

Mientras tomaba fotos decidió ir a buscar a su bombero héroe después de todo, se encontraba cerca y era mejor darle las gracias personalmente.

Al llegar a la Estación se encontró con el mismo chico que estaba fuera del bar.

-Hola buenas tardes buscaba a Albert Andrew.

-Hola bienvenida pasa, yo soy su hermano Stear, que linda sorpresa, ¿Para qué buscabas a mi hermano? Acaso tú no eres la chica que nos encontramos a la salida del restaurant.

-Sí la misma, lo buscaba porque quería agradecerle el que me haya salvado la vida.

-Lo siento pero mi hermano tiene algunas semanas que ya no viene por la estación y está pasando por una terrible depresión después de la muerte de su esposa.

-Oh no sabía lo siento mucho.

-¿Sí quieres te doy su número para que lo llames? Estoy seguro que le alegrará mucho que se lo agradezcas tú personalmente en vez de que yo le diera el mensaje.

-Por supuesto muchas gracias. Tengo que marcharme

-Quédate es la hora de la comida, los muchachos y yo prepararemos algo de comer.

-Claro que sí aceptare tu invitación.

Candy en verdad en verdad, estaba emocionada mientras con su cámara tomaba y detallaba cada movimiento de los bomberos, que en su tiempo libre se dedicaban a cocinar, verlos en esa faceta, tan divertidos, tan relajados, hicieron renacer en ella, esa Candy traviesa y alegre que desde que murió su padre enterró en lo más profundo de su ser, era todo una fiesta verlos preparar hamburguesas, y que Terry la perdonará pero se moría de ganas por probar una, desde que empezó a salir con él no sabía lo que era morder un suculento pedazo de carne.

-A ver Candy como eres nuestra invitada te toca doble porción, ven pégale un mordisco y danos tu veredicto. Dijo Stear sonriendo.

Tomo la hamburguesa con un sentimiento de culpa pero al empezar a saborear, no pudo parar.

-¿Candy que te pareció?

-Mmmmm, esta rico, decía con la boca llena.

-Como ven muchachos a nuestra invitada le encanto nuestra comida, es más casi no puede ni hablar por la emoción.

Entre risa y risa, se pasó la tarde Candy disfrutando de la compañía de estos muchachos a todo dar, y en su mente de escritora y publicista ya se formaban ideas, de escribir algo sobre estos bomberos, que les apasionaba en que se divertían en su tiempo libro, y lo que más le fascinaba sus recetas culinarias.

-Tengo que irme Stear gracias por todo.

-De nada Candy fue un placer conocerte, espero y llames a mi hermano.

-No te prometo nada pero lo pensaré.

Candy al otro día cuando Terry se marchó para otra ciudad por asuntos de negocio se debatía entre llamar o no a Albert. Con el número de teléfono en la mano, daba vueltas y vueltas. ¿Será que lo llamo? Mejor lo hago no tengo nada que perder.

-Albert por favor no me digas que pasaras una tarde de sábado pegado nuevamente frente a la televisión vamos a tomar unos tragos con los muchachos. ¿Y cuándo volverás a la estación? Te extrañamos mucho, yo te extraño mucho.

-Ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos Stear, no quiero salir a tomar un trago con nadie. Y es mejor que no insistas no pienso volver a la estación y si te metes conmigo te meterás en un serio problema.

-Ay mi Dios hermano no hay poder humano que te haga salir de ese sillón, mejor voy a contestar el teléfono a ver quién llama.

-Hola Candy como estas. Te divertiste con nosotros. A que debo el honor de tu llamada ¿Quieres conversar con mi hermano? Para agradecerle personalmente, mmm, no se es que últimamente no se ha sentido bien. Tal vez no desee hablar contigo.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Albert le estaba arranchando el teléfono. Mientras se alejaba sonriendo. Te lo dije solo unas piernas largas, podía moverte de ese sillón.

-Shhh, calláte imbécil.

-Hola Srta. Candy.

-Hola Albert llamaba para agradecerte por salvarme la vida.

-No tienes de que yo solo hice mi trabajo.

-En verdad quisiera agradecerte como es debido que te parece si te invito a tomar una café en el bar donde nos conocimos después de una hora, yo invito por supuesto.

-Me encantaría Candy, allí estaré puntual.

-Entonces nos vemos allá Albert adiós.

Albert se fue volando a bañarse que ni tiempo tuvo de escuchar la broma que su hermano Stear le lanzo antes de irse, estaba deseando hablar con ella, necesitaba tanto salir de la rutina y aunque sabía que entre ellos no podía haber nada, le agradaba mucho su compañía.

CONTINUARÁ…

Llegando con nuevo capítulo… agradezco a:

Monandrew78: Mónica uff, pues nada más interesante que un Albert bombero, que venga que me estoy quemando espero que tú también…

Gatita Andrew: Esta vez no me olvide de ti bella prima porque en uno de los fic de ayer me olvide tu nombre, en la rapidez, es un error muy grave, pues tu eres siempre la primera en la escuelita, y el destino como me dijiste es así teje sus telearañas y ni porque quieras zafarte te toco enamorarte de esa persona. Hasta el siguiente Att. Tatita..

Noemi Cullen: no quisiera imaginarme que tu apellido es porque estuvieras casada con mi otro amorcito Edward, el vampirito ja ja. Sí esta historia promete mucho o eso espero...así que espero seguirte leyendo.

Dreamerbuch: Sí siempre estoy inventando nuevos fic, pero estas dos semanas me he dedicado exclusivamente a actualizar historias que ya tenía por eso aquí presente con este nuevo capítulo.

Blackcat2010: ja ja Criss, pues ya no se ni cómo llamarte porque en todos tienes un apodo diferente, este bombero apagara tu incendio eso te lo aseguro, yo sería capaz de quemar mi casa, como una vez vi en una escena de Friends, para que viniera a rescatarme un bombero como el wero…

Azul Andry: esa es la fantasía de toda mujer, y ver a Albert en cueros ja ja, esa sería otra, pues ya se te hizo desmáyate provoca un incendio para que el werito venga a tu rescate y te lleve en sus brazos, incluso te dará respiración de boca a boca..

Fersita92: Hola linda aquí actualizando este fic espero te guste.

Stear's lover girl: Esos bomberos son puro fuego y Albert no es la excepción con ese traje esta uffff para morirse.. linda gracias por leer.

CONTINUARÁ….

Un nuevo fic espero les guste gracias por los comentarios críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas..


End file.
